


Neverland

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Peter Pan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin Free, the boy that never grows up, visits the nursery one night everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> SO multichaptered fic?
> 
> After today (as I still count it as a 'new' fic) this will be updated weekly/monthly alongside 2kficteen depending on how fast I can get it out. <3 Okay? Enjoy!

“Neverland is the place of dreams and mermaids and hope,” Lindsay told her younger brothers with the sweetest of voices. Her friend, Michael, snorted from where he lay across the playroom floor, “And of course, Ramsey.” Lindsay’s demeanour changed in a split second. She went from sweet and endearing to scary and cruel. Even Michael was scared of her.

“Who’s Ramsey?” Lindsay’s younger brother asked. Lindsay’s smile was evil.

“Why, he’s the nastiest pirate of them all. He’s known for the gnarly, metal hook he has in place of his left hand.” Lindsay said. She curled her left index finger as though it was a hook and swiped at her brothers and Michael. All three of them jumped though Michael pretended not to.

“Does he run neverland?” Lindsay’s other brother asked hesitantly. He looked quite scared.

 

 

Lindsay shook her head and smiled at him. She uncurled her hand and reached instead for the stick from her hobby horse. She’d beheaded it days ago and had yet to tell mother.

“No, of course not – Gavin Free does!” Lindsay swung her sword as though she were Gavin Free himself. Her brothers, they were familiar with the stories of Gavin Free. Lindsay liked to talk about him a lot. Michael groaned and rolled onto his back. He reached idly for one of the boy’s counting blocks and chucked it high into the air.

“Enough about Gavin Free, I want to know about Ramsey.” Michael muttered. Gavin Free was a soppy, pathetic hero – Michael liked the gruelling Captain Ramsey.

 

 

“All right, all right.” Lindsay rolled her eyes – Michael could be such a pain. “Did I ever tell you about _how_ Ramsey lost his hand?” Lindsay said with gusto. That had Michael sitting up, finally alert and ready to listen to her stories.

“No, no you didn’t.” He said while Lindsay’s brothers scrambled to sit closer to him. They didn’t like hearing about Hook very much and tonight was no exception.

“Well, as you know, Gavin Free and Captain Ramsey are nemesis.” Lindsay said. All the boys nodded. “Ages ago, they had a great battle and Gavin managed to cut Hook’s hand off!” Lindsay gushed over Gavin as though he were the handsome men in her mother’s books. It irked Michael.

“That wasn’t about Hook, it was about Gavin.” Michael grumbled. Lindsay placed her hands upon her hips and huffed.

“Michael, I am not done yet!” She all but stomped.

 

 

“Anyway, in Neverland it is known that there is a big, huge and scary crocodile. Gavin certainly knew this and he took Ramsey’s severed hand and dangled it off of the end of his ship. The crocodile caught the scent of it and when Gavin dropped it overboard the crocodile ate it all up!” Lindsay smiled at the gasps her brothers elicited. Michael seemed sort of interested, at the very least. “Now to this day the crocodile follows Ramsey everywhere in the hopes she can eat the rest of him. You know when she’s coming by the tic toc sound her belly makes.” Lindsay explained.

“Why does her belly tick?” Michael asked, unimpressed. Crocodiles bellies didn’t tick – he knew that from school. Lindsay sighed heavily.

“Because she swallowed a clock, silly.” Lindsay scolded and Michael seemed to accept that.

 

 

Before Lindsay could continue, the door to their playroom burst open and her mother and their dog (Nana) stood in the doorway.

“It’s time for bed, children – Lindsay, what happened to your horse?” Her mother snapped immediately. Lindsay guiltily tried to hide the stick behind her nightgown.

“I made it into a sword?” Lindsay said innocently.

“Girls do not play with swords, dear – hand it over. I’ll get you a new one.” Her mother huffed. Lindsay dejectedly handed over her stick. She’d find a way to get a sword someday. “Now, into your beds – Michael, you can share Lindsay’s and sleep head to toe.” Lindsay’s mother said. The children followed her instruction and while Lindsay laid her head upon her pillow, Michael laid his head down at the foot of the bed. Lindsay’s mother shook her head at his thoughtlessness and grabbed one of Lindsay’s spare pillows and tucked it under the boy’s head.

“There. Now, stay in bed. Nana, watch over them.” Lindsay’s mother said to the dog, “Good night children.” She said before she closed the door.

 

 

Unbeknownst to the Tuggey family and Michael, a certain boy stood high off of the ground outside of their open window. He wore clothes made of leaves and stitched with vines and his hair stuck in every direction. The boy’s green eyes stared uncertainly into the dark playroom. He’d come to hear a story and had stayed because of his shadow. The pesky thing had a habit of running away for it was not attached to him. Gavin wished that it was like everyone else’s but no matter how hard he tried the shadow simply would not stick. So he often found himself chasing it around and today was no exception.

 

 

A bright, yellow light to his right caught Gavin’s attention and he smiled at the tiny fairy that flew beside him. Barbara had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. She was a small, tiny fairy with pretty blonde hair and very lovely wings. Gavin adored her and in turn, Barbara adored him. They were an inseparable pair and Gavin wouldn’t want it any other way.

“He’s in there, Barb.” Gavin sighed heavily. The small fairy glared into the darkness. Before Gavin could stop her, Barbara had flown into the room in chase of his shadow. “Barb!” Gavin hissed but she didn’t hear him. With a heavy sigh, Gavin dove in after her. He tried to be as quiet as possible; aware of the children sleeping around him. As his eyes scanned the walls for his shadow, they passed by Lindsay.

 

 

Gavin had never seen her so up close before. She was pretty, Gavin knew that, but she was often loud and brash when awake. Here, she was peaceful and quiet. Gavin thought she looked almost sweet. His eyes wandered over to Michael, her friend and the boy that hung out at her home often longer than he was welcome. Michael was also loud and rather rude when he was awake and Gavin knew that he liked Michael a lot better now that he was sleeping. From his and Lindsay’s conversations, Gavin had learnt that Michael didn’t like him much. Gavin wasn’t sure why – he wanted Michael to like him. He wanted to show Michael and Lindsay the lost boys and Never land but he was always too shy.

 

 

Barbara had noticed Gavin staring and she whizzed over to him and flicked him on the nose with her tiny hand. Gavin reeled away from her. Though her hands were small, her hits hurt a lot.

“Ow, Barbara!” Gavin whined. Barbara placed one hand upon her hip and pointed to where Gavin’s shadow taunted him. The shadow had its thumbs in its ears and the rest of his fingers wriggling mockingly. If it had a face, Gavin was sure it would be sticking its tongue out at him. Gavin scowled in determination and darted after it but of course, it was too quick. It slunk across the walls and out of Gavin’s reach over and over again until it slid inside one of the drawers. Gavin followed it along with Barbara and together they peered inside. His shadow was in there and Gavin snatched it before it could get away again. Accidentally, Gavin had shut Barbara inside the drawer and didn’t hear her protests.

 

 

“Aha! I’ve got you!” Gavin cried rather loudly but nobody woke up at the sound. He dragged his unwilling shadow all the way to the middle of the playroom and parked himself upon the floor. There Gavin held the shadows feet against his own with all of his might. He exerted so much effort trying to keep the shadow in its place that his small, pink tongue escaped from between his lips. When he was sure that the shadow had stuck, Gavin let go. Unfortunately, as it often did, the shadow merely slipped away once more and Gavin hit the floor in frustration. Feeling pity for himself, Gavin curled up into a ball and began to do what he rarely did – he cried.

 

 

Lindsay had always been a light sleeper – perhaps it was from years of sharing a room with her young, nightmare prone brothers and so the sound awoke her very quickly. She glanced briefly to her brothers in their beds and saw that neither of them was awake. She glanced at her toes to find Michael also sleeping and frowned. Where was the crying coming from then? She sat up in her rather small bed and gasped at what she saw sitting down at the foot of it.

 

 

The gasp alarmed Gavin and he shot up in a hurry. He spun to see Lindsay staring directly at him.

“Gavin!” Lindsay gushed for she would recognise the boy anywhere. The boy from her stories, the boy who never grew up. Gavin looked for a place to hide but found none. He stared at Lindsay instead, frozen in stone. “Why were you crying?” Lindsay asked suddenly, remembering why she woke up in the first place. Gavin frowned and folded his arms upon his chest.

“I was not crying – I do not cry.” Gavin said as though he was telling himself rather than Lindsay.

“Yes you were, I saw you crying.” Lindsay said earnestly. “What is wrong?” Lindsay pressed. Gavin’s frown turned into a pout and he pointed to the wall where his shadow mocked him.

 

 

“It’s my shadow – it won’t stick to me.” Gavin whined. Lindsay looked to the wall and saw that Gavin was right; his shadow was not attached to him. She frowned and searched the room for a solution to the problem. Her eyes lit up when she saw the sewing box her mother had gifted her for her birthday. Gavin watched as she leapt from her bed and grabbed at it. He curiously tried to peek into the box as Lindsay opened it but she shielded its contents from his view.

“I can sew it onto you!” Lindsay suddenly announced revealing a small, sharp needle to Gavin. Immediately the boy jumped back and shied away from the sharp object.

“No! That will hurt!” Gavin protested and he held his arms in front of him as though to protect himself. Lindsay sighed.

“Oh, I thought you were brave.” Lindsay said in an effort to pull Gavin in.

 

 

It worked, of course, and the boy was immediately upon her.

“I am brave!” He declared. Gavin snatched the needle from Lindsay’s hand as though to show that he was exactly that. His wary glance towards it did not go unmissed by Lindsay.

“All right, go and get your shadow then.” Lindsay said as she picked some thread. Gavin jumped at it and once again caught his shadow by the foot. It hadn’t been paying attention and had had no time to run and Gavin crowed in victory when he held it in his hand.

“Shh!” Lindsay hissed and she looked first to her brothers and then to Michael. The boys slept soundly still and Lindsay briefly wondered if they’d been affected by some kind of sleep powder for how could anyone sleep through all of this noise?

 

 

Gavin marched over to Lindsay and proudly thrust the unwilling shadow into her face. Lindsay eased it away from herself and guided Gavin down onto the ground so that it would be easier for her to work.

“Now, stay still – I need you to hold the shadow against your feet.” Lindsay said as sternly as she could muster. Gavin nodded as though he understood. He held the shadow to his feet but as Lindsay neared him with the sewing needle he squirmed and he fidgeted. “Gavin!” Lindsay hissed. Gavin stopped obediently and ducked his chin to show remorse.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered and Lindsay accepted it before moving on. Gavin gnawed upon his lip as the needle painfully dug into his skin. Lindsay tried her best to be gentle but sewing shadows wasn’t quite as easy as sewing a scarf.

 

 

After ten painful minutes, Lindsay had managed to successfully sew Gavin’s shadow to his feet.

“There!” She announced proudly. Gavin wriggled his toes and watched as the shadow’s feet moves with his. His mouth split into a grin and he jumped to his feet, giggling musically when he saw his shadow followed. The shadow tried to tug them apart but found it couldn’t and Gavin laughed at the silent tantrum it threw.

“I did it! I am so clever!” Gavin puffed out proudly and Lindsay frowned.

“You didn’t do anything, it was all me.” Lindsay said in annoyance. Gavin shrugged.

“Yeah, but nobody knows that – not even the lost boys. The lost boys! I must tell them of my victory!” Gavin said before he began to fly towards the window.

 

 

“Gavin, wait!” Lindsay cried and the boy halted in his flight. “You can’t leave without at least thanking me!” She huffed.  Gavin shook his head adamantly.

“Only grown-ups say thank you.” Gavin declared. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“Polite children do too.” Lindsay argued.

“I am not polite.” Gavin said as though he was proud of it. Lindsay sighed.

“Then you must find another way.” Lindsay said and Gavin frowned. For a moment they were both thoughtful until Lindsay had an idea. She clapped her hands at her smart idea and grinned oddly at Gavin.

“I know, you can give me a kiss.” Lindsay beamed. Gavin looked to her in confusion.

“A kiss?” He questioned. Lindsay’s expression fell.

“You don’t know what a kiss is?” Lindsay asked.

 

 

Gavin shook his head. There were no kisses in Never land. Lindsay frowned.

“Then I should give you one.” Lindsay decided, Gavin thanking her be damned. Gavin looked eager at the suggestion and Lindsay tiptoed towards him with her lips pursed. Gavin didn’t seem to understand the gesture either and Lindsay stopped when something pressed into her chest. Gavin had held his hand out, expecting and object. Lindsay peered down at his open palm and looked curiously up at the boy who was still sort of floating in mid air.

“What are you doing?” Lindsay asked.

“Waiting for my kiss.” Gavin replied shortly.

 

 

It was then that Lindsay found herself in an awkward situation. She couldn’t lean in and give the boy a real kiss, he wouldn’t understand. So she looked around the room for something else instead. Lindsay glanced at her sewing box and spied the thimble inside. She snatched it and handed it to Gavin. Gavin held the thimble between his index finger and his thumb, surveying it.

“This is a kiss?” Gavin asked. Lindsay nodded.

“It is.” She told him. Mother had told her not to lie but Lindsay hadn’t known what else to do. Gavin tucked it into his palm then and smiled at Lindsay.

“I shall keep it forever.” Gavin declared and Lindsay felt her heart flutter just slightly. “Now, I shall give you a kiss!” Gavin yelled.

 

 

Lindsay winced and looked to the boys in the room. Nobody had stirred at all at Gavin’s loud declaration.

“Be quiet, you’ll wake them.” Lindsay hissed and Gavin immediately looked guilty. He nodded as though he understood, though Lindsay was sure he’d yell again sometime soon.

“I’m sorry, I shall give you your kiss now.” Gavin stated much more quietly. Lindsay waited patiently while Gavin looked around the room for something to give to her. He patted at his wild clothes and grinned when his fingers bumped something round. He ripped an acorn from the vines and greenery that covered him and offered it to Lindsay. Lindsay took it and smiled.

“Thank you, it is lovely.” Lindsay said politely – as she had been taught to. Lindsay realised that she had nowhere to put it.

 

 

Gavin watched curiously as Lindsay rummaged through her magic sewing box once more. She pulled out more string and Gavin worried she was going to prick him with the needle again. Luckily all she did was thread the needle and the string through the tiniest of holes inside the acorn. How it had gotten there, Gavin wasn’t so sure. It seemed handy now that Lindsay tied the stringed up acorn around her neck.

“There, now I’ll always have it.” Lindsay beamed. Gavin smiled with her. They stood in silence for a few moments and Gavin sensed the awkwardness and decided it was time to leave. He turned towards the window without so much of a word of good bye.

“Where are you going?” Lindsay cried as Gavin walked towards the window.

“To Never land, of course.” Gavin laughed at her. He didn’t stop, though.

 

 

Lindsay chased after him and caught the boy by his hand. Gavin turned and looked at her.

“What are you doing?” He questioned. Lindsay looked at him hopefully.

“Take me with you, I wish to see Never land.” Lindsay pleaded. Gavin frowned.

“You can’t fly.” He reminded her and Lindsay looked to him in exasperation.

“You can teach me!” Lindsay cried but she wasn’t even sure if that was true. Gavin looked thoughtful and his hands slipped to his waist. As they did so, they brushed a pouch that he had attached to his hip. He pulled the string that held it together and peered inside. A small, flickering light escaped the bag and Gavin smiled.

“I can teach you.” Gavin confirmed as he slipped the pouch free from his waist.

 

 

Lindsay watched as he dipped his fingers inside, scooping a small handful of the glimmering dust. Gavin cupped it with a gentleness she didn’t know he possessed. Gavin slipped his kiss into the pouch before he closed it and then he looked to Lindsay. He held his hand in front of his mouth and, while opening his palm, he blew the dust out and into Lindsay’s face. Lindsay didn’t sputter nor sneeze or cringe away from it as she expected to. No, she only felt the gentle tickling upon her cheeks and a warm, cosy feeling rush through her body.

“Now what?” Lindsay asked when she did not immediately begin to fly.

“Now you think of your most happiest thought.” Gavin relayed the information to her. Lindsay chewed upon her lip and thought hard and thorough about her answer. Gavin knew when she had it for her face lit up and every so slowly she rose from the ground.

“I’m doing it!” Lindsay gushed and she grabbed hold of Gavin for support when she floated a little higher than she could handle.

 

 

Gavin laughed at her naivety and held onto her so she would not fly away. First time fliers were always the worst after all. He guided her towards the window and suddenly Lindsay panicked. He knew she was for she started to glide back down to the ground again.

“How do we get to never land?” Lindsay asked. She was worried they were going to get lost.

“It’s easy,” Gavin said, “It’s the second star to the right and straight on until morning.” Gavin explained. Though Lindsay didn’t quite understand, she nodded. Gavin smiled at her acceptance and guided her towards the window once more. This time, Lindsay went willingly and the pair left the house leaving only a breeze behind.


End file.
